


With You

by ladyofdecember



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Best Friends, F/M, Love Confessions, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-12
Updated: 2016-03-19
Packaged: 2018-04-20 10:45:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4784477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyofdecember/pseuds/ladyofdecember
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael begins to develop feelings for his best friend. His mind tells him it is sudden and out of nowhere but the more he thinks about it the more he realizes it has been building up for a long time. Mentions of their current relationships but mainly about Michael and Gavin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“When are you two gonna stop all this fighting?”

The question was simple and sudden, echoing from Ryan's area of the room. It was so abrupt it cut between the two of them ending their disagreement momentarily.

Gavin just blinked at him while Michael narrowed his eyes dangerously and asked, “What did you say?”

Ryan rolled his eyes and moved to focus back on the game they were trying to set up. “I said, when are you gonna relax and quit fighting so much?”

The brit moved to sit down at his desk, away from Michael and just get signed in to his game system. Geoff had long ago given up they would be able to accomplish anything in the late afternoon, at least after Michael and Gavin began going at it.

Michael gaped at him. “What are you talking about, Ryan?! Geoff doesn't even have the game set up! I'd stop yelling at him if he'd fucking get his shit together!”

Gavin slammed his controller down on his desk and spun back around. “What?! I was ready, you bleedin bastard!”

He stood again to confront his friend. Michael rubbed at his tired eyes beneath his glasses and yanked off his black beanie allowing his hair to poof out at all angles.

Geoff took this chance to jump in. “Uh... whenever you guys are ready?”

Michael pulled a face and moved to sit at his desk, shoving Gavin roughly out of the way. The younger man glared at the back of his head sitting down as well.

It was a tense beginning to their video but all was quickly forgotten as they fell into game play like normal. Only a few terse comments sounded from the two of them which were promptly interrupted by Geoff.

A little while later once they were finished, Gavin moved to head out to the break area and grab something to drink. He was followed by a cautious Michael who moved to whisper in his ear from behind him but only managed to scare him at the sudden closeness.

“My God!” Gavin yelled causing a few of the other employees to take notice.

Michael giggled at the sight of his distraught face. “You alright?”

The brit sighed in frustration. “Jesus, man.”

“Sorry.” he responded shyly watching his sneakers and struggling for something to say./

Gavin took the opportunity after downing his energy drink and tossing it in the nearby trash. “Micool... why do you have to be such an arse?”

The man from New Jersey rolled his eyes, scanning the break area for anyone who may be listening. None were as most were on their way out of the cafeteria type area anyway.

He shrugged. “I dunno, man. Don't be such a prick and say such stupid things.”

Gavin pulled a face and went to make his way back to the office area when Michael grasped at his shoulder to stop him. “Look, I'm sorry, okay? Just... don't go yet.”

The blonde raised an eyebrow. “Why?”

Michael shrugged suddenly feeling very uncomfortable. “I want to talk to you about something.”

He took a deep breath and continued, “Look, maybe I've been ragging on you harder lately for a reason.”

Gavin blinked at him and waited expectantly for him to continue.

Michael just stared back at him in silence for a few moments before sighing and staring back at his shoes again. He just glanced back up and said, “Look, never mind, okay? Forget it.”

Gavin watched him retreat away back towards their office feeling completely lost for words. Something was definitely wrong.

…

Plugging in his smart phone into the charger, Gavin set it down lightly on the desk in front of him. It was quiet now in the office nearing 5pm. Most everyone had either gone home or wandered off to do other things. Their actual Achievement Hunter work completed, a lot of the guys had other projects and shows they also worked on that begged for their attention.

Feeling slightly bored, the brit sat down at his desk shaking his mouse to wake his computer monitor back up. His mind scrambled for something interesting to do.

Approaching footsteps into the office made him glance over at the door to see a surprised Michael standing there.

“Hey boi” Gavin nodded.

“Oh, uh... hey, I was just gonna- I thought you left?” Michael mumbled grasping for what to say.

He narrowed his eyes at his friend's strange behavior and opened his mouth to respond but was interrupted by Meg's sudden appearance at the door.

She was bubbly as usual and had a huge smile plastered on her face. “Hey Gav, you ready?”

Michael visibly moved aside several feet and just looked back and forth between the two of them.

Gavin grabbed his phone and stood up from the desk. “Uh, yeah. Let's go. See ya, boi!”

The two made their way out of the office and towards the front of the building leaving Michael with his thoughts. 

He sighed going to sit down at his own desk. He hung his head in his hands. “Fuck.”

…

Michael stretched lazily as he sat on his couch on saturday morning. Having just woke up he was trying to decide how to spend the day and was leaning more towards isolated laziness. Lindsay was gone, having left early to go into the office but what else was new?

He could fire up a game and film a Full Play for his channel but then again, he could just stay where he was, half sitting up half laying down wedged into the corner of the cushiony couch.

His phone beeped at him signaling a text message and he struggled over to retrieve it on the TV stand. It was Gavin... great.

“Hey boi, up for some swimmies?” It read.

Michael hesitated thinking over a proper response. He glanced at the nearby clock noting it was already almost 11am. How long had he been half dozing half daydreaming on the couch? He remembered Lindsay had taken off around 7am and he'd stumbled into the living room after kissing her goodbye.

After several minutes it occurred to him that seeing his best friend may in fact be a good idea today. After all, he couldn't keep ignoring him and he did love seeing him even if recently that meant causing him to feel pretty lousy.

He made up his mind to try not to wallow in self pity or even entertain the romantic thoughts about the man any longer. It was ludicrous. He was a married man. He was in love with Lindsay and she really was the greatest person he'd ever met. How warm and sweet she was but not only that. She was just so very hilarious and charming too. The very idea of messing with his relationship made him sick.

Still the thoughts were ever present and didn't appear to go away even with his avoidance of his best friend except for at work of course.

He texted him back to meet him at the pool at his complex in about an hour. They could grab some bevs and maybe some lunch and then head back to his place for some swimming. A thought nagged at the back of his mind that he may in fact bring Meg along as well. He tried to ignore the way it made his insides burn in anger. Again, there was no logical reason for this and it only served to make him sound pathetic and sad.

He shook the thoughts from his head as he made his way to the shower to begin to get ready for the day. Maybe soon this would all stop hurting.

…

They were at the restaurant getting a mix of breakfast and lunch tacos along with a margarita or two when they realized the place was beginning to fill up with other patrons. It was getting pretty noisy so they agreed to finish up and head out.

Gavin had not brought Meg along but mentioned that she said she might be up for it later. She had a car unlike Gav so there was no reason why she couldn't just show up later on. Michael tried to push the thought out of his mind and focus on the huge margarita in front of him. The condensation began to run down the sides as it warmed. Gavin had been chatting away about this, that and the other and he forced himself to tune back in and pay attention.

“So anyway, that's going to be exciting. Getting to fly out there and everything.” he finished causing Michael to just nod cluelessly.

“Uh-huh.” he said.

Gavin pulled a face and grabbed his margarita. “You weren't listening at all, were you?”

Michael placed a hand to his chest is fake shock. “What? How dare you! I was listening. I listen to everything you say, Gavvy.”

“Uh-huh.” he smiled and sipped at his drink finishing it off. “Whoa, I'm beginning to feel it a bit.”

“Yeah... me too. Time for swims!”

The two made their way out of the restaurant stumbling a bit as Gavin used his phone to hail a cab for them to share. The sun was high in the sky already and beaming down on them brightly. The heat was heavy on their skin as Michael swayed a bit while gazing up at the sun, his hand held slightly shielding his eyes. He bumped into the brit who put his phone away and grinned at the man.

“You alright, boi?”

Gavin moved to place an arm around him comically and Michael tensed up. He looked into his blue-green eyes and subconsciously licked his lips. He could hear his heartbeat in his ears and was sure Gavin could too.

The cab rolled up to the curb at that moment causing Gavin to look away from his friend. Michael straightened up and out of his hold and started to climb into the back of it.

Once Gavin climbed in, Michael gave the driver his address and they headed back to the apartment complex. Michael tried not to think about how close Gavin was sitting, nearly touching the skin of their bare knees together.

…

Gavin emerged from the bathroom fully changed into his swim shorts and sandals. Michael was still changing in the bedroom behind the closed door so he made his way over to the couch whipping out his phone to mess around online.

After several moments of boredom he called out to him, “Hey! You ready, boi?”

Michael opened the door coming out dressed in his swim shorts but also in a t-shirt. When he saw his friend's bare chest he stopped. “Hey, playboy, not on my couch, huh?”

Gavin gave him a look. “What?”

“Put a shirt on, jesus.” he muttered beginning to walk towards the front door making sure to grab his keys and flip flops and trying to think what else they should bring downstairs.

“Please, we're going swimming anyway. I don't need a shirt. Since when are you bashful?” he asked poking and pulling at Michael's dark gray t-shirt causing him to turn around to face him.

“I'm not. I'll take this shirt off right now, you fuck.” Michael shrugged as his face set in a look of defiance.

Gavin laughed at his characteristic stubbornness. He motioned towards the door. “Let's go, boi!”

…

After the day was done and the sun was setting, the two made their way back towards Michael's apartment building, up the stairs albeit slowly and finally made it inside.

Michael slumped against the door as Gavin stumbled drunkenly over to the couch plopping down unceremoniously.

They were about 10 beers in on top of the two margaritas they'd each shared at lunch. Or wait, maybe it was 16? They'd lost count but nevertheless, swimmies was a success.

Gavin was powering on the television and struggling to read the text on the screen as Michael plopped down beside him.

He grabbed the remote from him causing Gavin to squeal and then laugh in protest.

They spent a few moments just surfing through Netflix trying to decide what to watch when Gavin suddenly shivered forgetting his wet head and naked torso.

“You alright?” Michael laughed glancing at the man then turning back to the TV.

“Yeah. Think I might need to put on some warmer clothes.” he said but made no effort to move from his sunken position in the cushions. 

After a moment Michael set the remote down, changing his mind about watching something. He turned to Gavin.

“You're barely wearing any clothes.” he said allowing his eyes to roam over the man's toned chest and across the thick patches of hair. His eyes dipped lower until Gavin responded snapping him out of the gaze.

“You're just jealous.” he chided giving him a cheeky grin.

Michael raised an eyebrow pulling his t-shirt off and beginning to flex for the man. “You see these big guns? Uh, I think not.”

Gavin began to laugh uncontrollably for no reason at all. He sat up then trying to remain upright for at least the next minute or so as he leaned over and began grasping at Michael's newly sculpted biceps. “You've been looking good, Micoo. It's impressive.”

Michael blinked at him suddenly feeling like the room was spinning. He wasn't sure if it was the alcohol or the mere fact that Gavin was touching him and not only that but he was complimenting his muscles. 

Gavin looked into his eyes and smiled and he suddenly felt way too warm despite being topless and barefoot. His brain told him to smile back, to flex more, to crack a joke, anything but all he could do was stare back in shock.

Was it his imagination or did Gavin scoot closer to him on the couch? They were very close now. When did that happen? Just how drunk were they?

He bit his lip forcing himself to look down at his yellow and black striped swim shorts. He took a deep breath and let it all the way out before glancing up again. Gavin was looking away from him now and over at the TV stand seemingly lost in thought.

A thought occurred to him briefly. He wondered if they should have a few more beers. The bedroom was right there, they were basically half naked already and... no, no what was he even talking about? Having sex with Gavin?

An arm around his shoulders brought him abruptly out of his own head as he came face to face with Gavin's blue-green eyed stare once again. 

“Hey... why don't we have some more bevs?” he asked him smiling in that damn adorable way he does.

Michael blinked at him and the situation they were in. His mind tried to recall where Lindsay was and what time she'd be home. Gavin had decided he was taking too long in response so he had stood up and made his way to the kitchen like he owed the place. Although to be fair it was almost like he lived there. How many times had he spent the night or weekend there especially back when their office was right across the street?

Michael forced himself to stand up hoping some of the alcohol induced dizziness would go away as he watched Gavin come back into the living room with the two beers. He'd even opened them with some unseen bottle opener. He took it from his friend and began to guzzle it down.

“Hey!” Gavin yelled a little louder than he'd meant to causing him to jump.

Michael arched a brow. 

“Cheers, mate!” Gavin grinned clinking his beer bottle with Michael's.

...

It was nearing 3am when the two of them woke up to the sound of the front door opening and shutting. They were sprawled across the couch, the TV on with Netflix still pulled up. Gavin glanced up at Lindsay, squinting to make out who she was then let his head drop back down. Michael struggled up to a sitting position to greet his wife.

“Sorry!” she whispered laughing softly as she set down her purse and keys. She took in the image of the two now fully clothed and obviously wasted on their living room couch. 

Michael made his way over to her to hug her, the smell of beer lingering in the air a few seconds too long.

“Oh wow, okay. So... you guys had fun, huh?” she laughed again looking between an unconscious Gavin and her still hungover husband.

“Yeah. “ Michael muttered smiling sleepily.

“Bevs and swims?” 

“Yeah.”

Lindsay nodded. “Of course. Classic saturday fare. Well, I'm going to bed. You two have fun.”

Michael kissed her gently goodnight and wobbled back over to the couch. He maneuvered Gavin's legs which were half hanging off the couch back onto it. Gavin seemed to wake up ever so slightly but then fell back into a deep sleep. Retrieving a pillow and blanket from the hallway closet he covered his best friend and eased the pillow under his head.

Hesitating a moment, he glanced back towards the hallway noting that Lindsay had disappeared behind the closed bedroom door to get ready for bed. He watched Gavin sleep peacefully for a few seconds before leaning down to kiss him gently on the brow.

...


	2. Chapter 2

Feeling the deep despairs of true loneliness. Hearing the sadness and heartbreak in a song on the radio. Knowing what it means to lose something so close to you; someone even.

It hits you hard, so hard you can't breathe. You feel it right there in your chest. You struggle to inhale, to move, to feel anything. But nothing. You feel nothing, nothing but the despair, the intense longing and the feeling of true heartache.

Nothing makes you laugh anymore. You try to fake a smile but struggle to even lift the sides of your mouth. Your eyes are eternally glossed over, ready to overflow with tears at a second's notice. Why does it matter? Does anything matter anymore?

Life is cruel and pointless. It's hard to even be grateful that you woke up this morning. Sounds and people blur and swirl all around you. Time ticks by unnoticed. Life seems to be enjoying itself without your useless opinion getting involved. Your opinion sullies life so instead it goes on without you.

It hits you like a punch to your chest, you gasp, fall over, clutching at your chest in agony. Pain blooms within you but it's not a physical one, instead an emotional one.

You can't understand it. Nothing makes sense anymore. But it's just you, just you that is having this hard time. No one around you seems to notice or care. Just you, just you.

Swallowing each breath, each gasp, one last regret. You can't help but think it's funny, all your life you'd thought everything was great, you were doing your thing and moving along just fine. Now it feels like you're dying every single day. No one notices, no one cares. You think it's funny because you asked for this didn't you? And now you're unhappy? Now you're lost and upset? Too bad. You deal with it. It's your fault anyway.

Michael sits straighter in his chair, sipping at the cold beer he'd grabbed from his fridge. This was... what the 4th in an hour? Jesus. What a fucking mess he was.

Glancing at his phone, he could see it was almost 7:30pm. Geez, where was Lindsay? Probably working late again. She was always working nowadays. Of course, he didn't blame her. He didn't deserve her.

Another bitter swig of the bitter beer as Michael tried to block out the voice in the back of his head telling him that it was his fault and that he deserved all the pain in the world.

It's a beautiful day. You gotta take the bad with the good, get over yourself already. So you had a shit day all day long, now that you're off work, the birds are chirping, the sun is setting. Life is good.

Everything in life is balanced. When one person on this earth dies, another must be born and so forth. It is all balanced out in the end. If you have a bad day, you will have a good one coming up. Likewise, if you go to work and have a terrible day, logic says whenever you get off work you will have a good rest of the day. If you do not then know that surely you have wonderful, beautiful, amazing days ahead of you coming very, very soon. They must for everything must balance out. Karma balances people and life. If you do good, you will receive good. And that's all there is to it.

Michael laughs to himself joylessly. Then what a shitstorm he had coming for him, huh? He was a piece of shit. Truly, a piece of shit. And if doing good gave you good things then he didn't want to know what was coming for him.

No one has a perfect life. No one has a perfect week either. Logic forbids it. Karma must weigh in to make someone both a bad person and a good person. The same goes for their day to day life. They must have good things and bad things happen to them or else they are a two dimensional character only. That's just the way life is.

Well, someone should tell the writer of this story that he's just not worth the trouble. Standing up from the couch, Michael stumbled drunkenly over to the fridge. Downing his bottle beer in record time, he tossed it in their recycling bin and reached for another, easily popping the top off with the bottle opener magnet from their fridge.

He leaned against the counter, letting the ice cold beverage slide down his throat in a pleasing manner. He closed his eyes. 

What was he supposed to do? Not have feelings for this man? Impossible.

He knows what he should do. He should quit his job, move him and Lindsay far, far away, somewhere where no one recognizes them or brings up this life that they'd built up in the public eye. Maybe Dallas? Lindsay's family lives there. He always liked Dallas.

Of course, he doubts Lindsay would ever give up her work with Rooster Teeth. Why would she? She's wildly successful and actually really enjoys it.

And then there's the other part. The part he doesn't like to think about. The part where there'd be a massive hole in the center of his chest, a gaping wound, that only a certain British man could fill. Pointless days would tick by, one by one, as he longed for his best friend, never seeing him and never talking with him again.

The thought alone hurt. That thought alone made him want to keep going, no matter how much this hurt. Going to work every day, seeing him with Meg, seeing the way Lindsay sometimes got that look in her eye like she had suspicions of something bigger going on. 

Michael stood agitatedly and yanked open the sliding glass door that opened onto a tiny balcony. It was a bit chilly out but he didn't want smoke in the apartment. Yes, he'd started smoking. Not really, not full time, he just found it comforting to have a cigarette at the end of every day. A cigarette along with 6 beers or so. 

The sun was shining off the round, olive colored leaves of the humongous tree that loomed across his balcony. The air chilly but the wind deadly quiet and still. A squirrel ran around in the branches disturbing the leaves ever so slightly and suddenly. It's excited chirping noise did little to amuse Candy as he watched it. Then a chuckle escaped his lips and he knew his self imposed bad mood was over with. Damn, he cursed internally and scratched at the stubble on his chin. Inhaling and exhaling smoke he tossed the cigarette carelessly down the 3 stories to the parking lot below. It probably landed on someone's car. Oh well.

Moving back inside he slammed the sliding door shut and made way to the bathroom to shower and try to forget all of this nonsense. Maybe he could cleanse himself of the feeling that this was just the beginning of what was to come.


End file.
